


Tea Time

by Aurumite



Series: Tumblr Prompts [11]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2423516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurumite/pseuds/Aurumite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But every time, Emmeryn in her loneliness extended an invitation for tea. And every time, Phila accepted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea Time

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompter requesting Emmeryn/Phila fluff. (Am I the first one to write fanfiction of this?? Time to go sob about it.)

Even when not on duty, Phila ended up close to her.

Emmeryn felt a little guilty as she surveyed the captain over the rim of her teacup. They sat at opposite ends of her polished oak tea table, white saucers with gold inlay balanced between them. Phila wore no armour, only breeches and a soft-looking blouse, but she still sat with her back straight.

Perhaps, Emmeryn thought, she should be less selfish. Even if Phila was her dearest friend, she should spend her nights off being truly off. Out in town, taking care of errands, meeting old friends, relaxing. But every time, Emmeryn in her loneliness extended an invitation for tea, and every time, Phila accepted.

That evening she was fighting a headache. Two fingers pinched the bridge of her nose and Phila was standing before Emmeryn even realized she had moved her hand.

"I’m fine, truly," she insisted, but Phila had already walked around the table. She lifted the crown from Emmeryn’s head, careful not to tug.

"Phila, please sit. It’s nothing a little rest won’t—"

Hands buried themselves in her hair, fingers stroking her scalp. Emmeryn sighed and leaned back into the gentle touch.

"You are too kind. Will you let me do this to you next?"

"If milady’s head feels better."

"I’m sure it will." She felt her eyes close. "I do so love your hair. It’s so soft."

"And too straight," Phila answered, as all-business as always. "I would trade it for yours."

Her deft hands continued to move. It sent tingles down Emmeryn’s back but soothed her into a stupor, a touch-heavy fog of affection for this severe, capable, beautiful woman she was so lucky to have at her side. Emmeryn dozed and woke to soft lips against her temple. The pain was gone. With a sleepy smile, she reached up to pull a pin out of Phila’s bun and enjoyed the brush of her falling locks against her cheek.


End file.
